One Interesting Year
by Star Princess1
Summary: First off I want to say that some of the scenes MAY be R. It's basically about how Hermione changed over the summer. But what's this, Draco Malfoy has changed too, and he looks GOOD!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for Draco Malfoy (just kidding! But I sure wish that I did!) I do own the plot though even though there may be other ones like this.  
  
A/N: Throughout this story I will tell it from mostly Hermione's point of view but sometimes from Draco's. Well on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1  
I woke up that morning with sunshine streaming through my window. I lay there thinking about how much I had changed. My eyes were a deep almond color, I had used some kind of muggle product called Beach Blond on my hair so it had lightened up, and after arguing with my parents for a long time they had given me permission to fix my teeth the magical way. My hair was also no longer bushy but straight and smooth. The muggle guys called me "hot" because I had lost weight everywhere, and I had a new taste in clothes.  
  
When I was laying there in bed it was then I realized that today was the day that I was leaving for Hogwarts! I quickly got into the shower. When I got out of the shower I quickly put on my new muggle clothes. I chose a black, tight mini-skirt, and a tight V neck tankini that was pink and said "Bad Kitty" in dark pink sparkly letters. I put my make-up on (something I wouldn't have dreamed of wearing last year) and picked matching star earrings and a star necklace.  
  
"Hermione! Come on or your going to be late!" my mother hollered for me.  
  
"Coming mom!" I called back. I pointed my wand at my things and they quickly but carefully flew into my trunk. This was going to be a very interesting year.  
  
A/N: So... how did you like it? Please review (gets on knees and begs). 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Harry, Ron!" I yelled as I ran over to them.  
  
"Hermione!? They said in shock as I caught up with them.  
  
"What no hug for your best friend?" I asked with a pout.  
  
Harry was the first on to speak. "It's-It's just that you've changed so much over the summer." Harry said looking me up from head to toe and stopping on my breasts which were tight against my tankini.  
  
"Excuse me Harry, but I'm up here." I said playfully hitting the bottom of his chin so he would be looking into my eyes.  
  
"Oh-uh, sorry Mione." Harry said blushing.  
  
"Now can we please get on the train? I want to have a compartment before everyone gets here." I said.  
  
"Oh-um, sure." Ron said finally coming out of his trance. We got on the train and waited for the trolley to come around.  
  
"I'll be back in a second." I said opening the compartment door. They had no idea that I was VERY different form last year and not just on the outside. I walked toward the bathroom while seeing faces pop into windows from where people were staring at me. I got to the bathroom and put some more lip gloss on. Everyone was going to want me this year.  
  
I went back into the small train hallway when it suddenly lurched forward causing me to fall into the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy.  
"Well hello!" Draco said clearly interested. "Wait is that you Hermione? Wow you've changed over the summer!"  
  
"Why do you care besides that your interested that is." I said. Apparently my new look had also given me a new attitude and new confidence.  
  
"I'm not interested in you Granger!" putting on his famous sneer trying to hide his embarrassment. He looked my up and down before I interrupted him.  
  
"Draco, I'm up here." I said mentally laughing. "I know that your checking me out so you might as well admit it." I said.  
  
"Please Granger, why would I be interested in you? Puh-lease!" He said smirking.  
  
"Gee, that's to bad Draco cause I'm interested in you." I said. But wait it's true. Quidditch had done him a lot of good. His body was muscular and tan. His face had matured and his former cold grey eyes were now a brilliant silver color.  
  
"Oh really." he said with a glint in his eyes. "I bet you don't have the guts to make a move." he said clearly challenging me.  
  
"Want to bet on that?" I said. With that I pulled him into an empty compartment and french kissed him.  
  
"Hermione, why did you stop?" he asked when I pulled away.  
  
"I wanted to ask you how it feels to be PLAYED." I said. With that I walked off clicking my black Gucci (goo-chi?) heels. I walked back to compartment getting even more looks than before. "This year I'm going to rule the school!" I thought.  
  
A/N: So... How was this one? Please review! Sorry that the last chapter was so short and I'll try to update REAL soon. I have plenty of ideas in my head it just that I need to pick the right ones out. I'm not even planning this just typing away. Well please review!!!  
  
xoxo-starprincess 


	3. The beginning of another year

Chapter 3  
  
I got back to the compartment still getting side glances from Harry and Ron.  
  
"If you want to say something say it and don't star like a damn idiot!" I yelled getting tired of their stares. My comment was greeted with a shocked glance from both of them.  
  
"Damn Hermione!" Harry said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your just so... different than last year." he said looking at me from head to toe. "But I bet that your still the same old Mione."  
  
"Your not even close." I said simply.  
  
"Prove it then." Harry challenged. What was it with guys challenging me?  
  
"Fine." I said. I leaned in to Harry and kissed him. "He can't kiss as good as Draco." I thought. "Wait was I just saying that Draco was a good kisser? Snap out of it Hermione!" I could tell Harry was enjoying this but I had to stop this.  
  
"Believe me now?" I asked him.  
  
"Um... yeah." he said licking his lips that now tasted like cotton candy from my lip gloss.  
  
"Good." I said simply. I still kept getting looks from them so I decided to go and find Lavender. I found her and Parvati in a compartment by themselves apparently gossiping about the latest news.  
  
"Hey Hermione... Wow Hermione! You've certainly changed!" Lavender said in shock.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." I said giggling.  
  
"It's just that I'm so surprised. You look great. Ok, what's going on? I can see the wheels turning in your head."  
  
"Promise that either of you won't tell." I said looking at them seriously.  
  
"Promise." they said in unison.  
  
"I just played Draco Malfoy!" I whispered excitedly.  
  
" Are you fucking serious?" they asked.  
  
"Yep." I said. They burst out laughing. We chatted about the latest gossip until the train screeched to a halt. We were a Hogwarts. We all three got into a carriage and headed off to the school grounds. There the Great Feast began.  
  
There was the usual sorting of nervous children and Gryffindor ended up with five more students. Then Dumbledor had an announcement to make.  
  
"Hogwarts students." he began. "It is time for this years head boy and head girl to be announced. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath.  
  
"The new head boy and head girl are Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger." Cheers went up from each table.  
  
"Wait." I thought. "Doesn't that mean that our rooms will be CONNECTED to each other through ONE BATHROOM? Oh no!"  
  
A/N/: So.. How was this chapter. I'll try to update soon but I have field trips ALL WEEK! Well I gotta go. Here's some special thanks.  
  
Lilharrypotterfreak- I like your name. More on the way!  
  
Re Re- Thanks! That encourages me a lot!  
  
Kris- See it is pg 13! Thanks for your compliments.  
  
If any body has any suggestions please review and tell me what they are!  
  
xoxo starprincess (kaitlyn) 


	4. Chapter An unexpected turn

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for all of the great reviews. Well here it is the next chapter.  
  
After the feast was finished Dumbledor called for Draco and I to stay so we walked over to him.  
  
"Here are your official head boy and head girl badges. Your room is protected by whatever passwords that you choose. Your rooms are on the 5th floor, behind the paintings of the Crimson Lady and the Scarlet Man. I believe that you two know how to be have your selves?" Magonagal asked.  
  
"Yes professor." we replied in unison. We took our badges and started to climb the stairs.  
  
"That Magonagal's a real bitch sometimes." Draco said.  
  
"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. Draco pushed me up against the wall holding my wrists.  
  
"Look Granger. No one mocks Draco Malfoy, especially a Mudblood like you." He growled.  
  
"Gee, well that's too bed now isn't it." I said smirking at him. "You may have been able to pick on me last year when I was a little mousy know- it-all but I've changed and you can't intimidate me anymore." I said raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You smarted off to me and now you have to be punished severely." He said acting like he was God.  
"Ooh I love punishment. I hope it doesn't hurt to much." I said shifting my shoulders so he could see down my shirt.  
  
"Uh, um." He said transfixed on my chest.  
"I have a little secret for you Draco." I said leaning in closer so I was whispering into his ear.  
  
"And what's that?" He asked obviously going along with whatever I said.  
  
"I'm not a little girl anymore." I said raising my knee up and kicking him in his balls.  
  
He buckled in pain as I clicked my way up the stairs. I was so busy laughing that I ran into somebody.  
  
"Ooff. I'm so sorry." I said. I looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of Blaise Zambini. I could just melt into those eyes. He was just coming back from Quidditch practice so his hair was wet and spiked up. His strong muscular and tan arms were showing through his blue Ravenclaw Quidditch robes. He was the Ravenclaw keeper.  
  
"Ooh! I'm sorry Hermione." he said.  
  
"It was my fault, I should have been watching where I was going. How do you know my name?" I asked looking into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"I've known it for a while." he replied.  
  
"Well maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime." I said.  
  
"Yeah maybe." he said with a smile as I turned around and strutted up the steps. I could feel his eyes watching me and the way my hips swung when I walked.  
  
"We'll certainly meet again Blaise." I thought silently smiling.  
  
A/N: Well another chapter is done. Thank you all for such great reviews. I didn't get to shouting to all of my reviewers but it's coming soon! xoxo- kaitlyn 


	5. Why can't he admit it?

*~~~~A Very Interesting Year~~~~*  
  
A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! Your names are mentioned at the end. I'm sorry for posting about kingdom hearts! I mixed up my stories but it's all fixed now. Sorry!!! I might change persons' while writing. (Like I reached or she reached) This chapter is dedicated to lilharrypotterfreak! (my first reviewer) I still haven't got a flame but I guess that's a good thing! Well lets get on with the story!  
  
*~~~~Chapter 5~~~~*  
  
A slender tan hand reached over to the ringing alarm clock by  
her bed. "Wake up Hermione!" She mentally screamed to herself. It  
had been last night when she had first seen her new room and it still  
took her breath away. There were large, red, sweeping drapes with gold  
lining and tassels to tie then back with, a large bay window that had  
a beautiful view of the lake with a large balcony, and a four poster  
queen sized bed with red drapes around it, red and gold silk sheets,  
and a large, velvet, red blanket with a picture of a lion roaring on  
it. (Draco's bedroom was the same only with silver and green and had a  
hissing snake on it.)  
  
She took a shower and walked into her walk in closet to choose  
an outfit for that day. Since it was Saturday she didn't have classes  
and could wear anything she chose a black miniskirt, black strappy  
pumps, and a yellow tube-top that said "Stop drooling I'm out of your  
league". "Perfect." she thought with satisfaction. "I wonder if Draco  
will like it? Wait, what am I thinking! Who cares what Draco uh... I  
mean Malfoy will think!." she thought spraying herself self with apple  
cinnamon spray.  
  
~~*Meanwhile in the other room*~~  
  
"Perfect." Draco said in satisfaction as he looked in the full  
length mirror. He had on a black t-shirt that said "System of a Down"  
on it, black baggy shorts that were pulled down so you could see his  
green boxers, and a pair of dark grey tennis shoes. He had also spiked  
up his hair giving him a very sexy look. "I wonder if Hermione will  
like it. Wait what am I thinking! Who cares what Hermione er..I mean  
Granger thinks." He thought as he put on some AX body spray.  
  
They both walked out of their rooms at the same time and  
immediately noticed each others appearance. I saw Draco raise a  
perfect blonde eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and waked over to  
the couch where she had left her purse but it had fallen to the floor.  
She bent down to pick it up and felt a pair of Slytherin eyes on her.  
  
"God damn it, would you stop staring!" I said straightening up  
and turning around.  
  
"Why would I stare at a Mudblood like you? I have better things  
to do." he said walking off.  
  
"Oh no you don't, when guardian leveosa! (So I can't spell it!)"  
I said pointing my wand at him. He instantly floated over to me  
reluctantly.  
  
"What in the hell do you want Granger?" Malfoy asked obviously  
mad.  
  
"I want you to admit that you were checking me out."  
  
"Never."  
  
"God. You are so ignorant!" I yelled stomping off to my first  
class. (Transfiguration)  
A/N: Well there's another chappie! (Oh and by the way Blaise Zambini  
was re-sorted after a major personality change) Well here are all of  
my shout outs:  
  
Jessica- So I make some spelling errors! It's not like you don't! I always correct your spelling so back off! I know where you live and it's 4 houses up from me!!!  
  
Jainey Painey- Sorry but Blaise Zambini was re-sorted and so I can't spell Mcgonagall. Big whoop! And I don't write about their kisses because I don't want to sound perverted!  
  
Gamegirl- Thanks for your encouragement. I re-posted the last chapter. Sorry about that! :(  
  
Morgan- OMG I love you! You're so nice and encouraging!  
  
DrAcOLuVeR79- Sorry about the confusing stuff. I re-posted it though and it's good as new!  
  
Jessie- Thanks and enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Lady of Silvan Elves- I love it when Hermione plays Draco! I had to do it!  
  
Draco's Sexy-Thanks for all of your encouragement! It really means a lot to me!  
  
Gabrielle- Thank you!!! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and there's more to come!!!  
  
Hockey Slayer- Thanks. Your awesome!!!  
  
Erica- Thanks!  
  
Amy- How is Hermione weird? I just made her like me! Well thanks and more coming soon!  
  
Kris- Told you that it was pg13 and thanks for your comments.  
  
Lilharrypotterfreak- I love your name and I love you to death! You were my 1st reviewer and that really means a lot to me! Feel free to tell me what you think of my story by clicking the little blue box down there!  
  
Until we meet again, ~*Kaitlyn*~ 


	6. The Ball part 1

A Very Interesting year Chapter 6-The Hogwarts Ball!  
  
A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! It means so much to me ::sob:: Well on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"May I have your attention please students?" Professor McGonagall's shrill voice rang throughout the Transfiguration classroom. Slowly the noise died down. Everyone was curious about what she was wanting to say. "Thank you students, now on with what I was going to say. This year there will be a ball at Hogwarts." McGonagall said pausing to give the cheers from the students time to die down.  
  
"Professor." a brown-eyed girl with brown hair in the back said. "If they cancelled the Tri Wizard Tournament three years ago then we wouldn't be having a Yule Ball, wouldn't it?" she asked confused  
  
"This is not the Yule Ball, Ms. Stevens. This is a Ball that we used to have a long time ago, but with all of the...difficulties over the last years we had forgotten all about it and didn't have the time to be concerned." McGonagall stated matter of factly.  
  
"Oh." was all that you heard from Hope Stevens.  
  
"As I was saying." McGonagall continued, " This ball is called the Hogwarts Ball and has a different theme every time it is celebrated. The head boy and head girl will pick the theme and the final decision will be made by the Prefects who will decide by voting. We are looking forward to your ideas." she said nodding toward me.  
  
"Um...professor?" asked Susan Bornes asked.  
  
"Yes Ms. Bornes." McGonagall said.  
  
"Is this ball like a Muggle prom?"  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short. Still working on a few comp. Problems! 


	7. The ball part 2!

A/N: Here's part 3 of chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Well." McGonagall looked at us expectantly, "Ask it a question."  
  
"What day will the ball be." a blond girl in the back asked. Letters formed on the paper and then it began to speak.  
  
"October 15." It replied wisely. Everyone's eyes opened wide in surprise including the blond girls eyes.  
  
"Now class, if you will please turn to page 352 in your 7th year Transfiguration spell books we will be discussing turning live objects such as this rat." she said gesturing toward the rat in its cage beside her, "Into a cat or dog..." was the last thing that I heard as I opened my purple planning notebook with a matching purple pen. I had to come up with some ideas for the ball. "Hmm...How about Under the Sea, no that sounds too stupid. Wait, duh! Magic! Magic can be the theme! It's so simple yet could be gorgeous!" I thought scribbling furiously in my notebook. I didn't have to worry about the lesson because I had learned it all last year. "That's it!" I accidentally said out loud. "Oh fuck!" I thought looking at McGonagall.  
  
"Ms. Granger." McGonagall's shrill voice rang throughout the classroom. A few kids made oohs and aahs as if I was in for it. Some even snickered but tried to hide it. "Could you demonstrate for the class how to change this rat into a cat, or would you rather continue to ignore the lesson that I am teaching?"  
  
"Yes professor." I said confidently walking up to the front of the room. "Transfiguro Feline!" I said pointing my wand at the rat as it magically turned into a cat.  
  
"That will be all Ms. Granger." she said looking impressed. As I sat back down and pulled out my notebook. I had to make these plans!  
  
"Oh man. I forgot about Draco. I have to run this by him too! I wonder what Draco's doing right now? Wait did I just care about a Malfoy! OMG! I'm going crazy!" I thought. But a little voice in the back of my head kept saying, "Admit it! You're in love with him! You can't stand to be away from him!" Oh well. I'd talk to him later. "You can count on it!" said the little voice in my head (otherwise known as a conscience. No Hermione's not schizophrenic!) deliciously.  
  
A/N: WOW! Another chapter posted already! I dedicate this chapter to all of my reviewers. I love you all so much! ::sob:: You're all so nice! Well since your already here feel free to click the little blue review box down here! ~*Kaitlyn*~ 


End file.
